


Take The Train

by syndey



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, New York City, Strangers to Lovers, Subways, but they're also interning, they're in college, this is really short but i would appreciate if you gave it a kudos anyways, this is short though so they aren't lovers yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndey/pseuds/syndey
Summary: Eddie is taking the subway when he accidentally falls on someone... for falls for someone.





	Take The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys im sydney. I put this up on my tumblr (tozierbinch) a couple months ago and now it's on here as well. enjoy.

“Excuse me, sir. Sorry-”

Eddie ran to the subway he took every morning and every evening to and from the hospital. Moving to the city was exciting; he had gotten away from his over controlling homophobic mother and was free to be who he was. It had taken time to get used to the dirty subway, but buying a car in New York was a waste of money, so he did what he could.

There was such a variety in the city: the way people dressed, who they were with, what they were doing. One time when Eddie was wearing a purple polo shirt and a silver winter jacket, a little girl came up to him and told him purple was a girls color. After a short conversation with the girl, she delicately placed her pink hair clip in Eddie’s hair before exiting the train.

He was usually a morning person and was fairly content with his new life, but, oh, not today. He has slipped getting out of the shower, ran out of toothpaste, and the line for coffee was much longer today for no fucking reason. Not to mention that his boyfriend of 8 months had broken up with him a week earlier because he had “found someone else”. Now he was running down the stairs to get the subway in a rush that had his lungs feeling on fire.

“Ahh- sorry. Fucking ouch dude.” Eddie said squeezing his way through the doors.

He made his way to the back seeing all the spots in the front of the cart were filled. He didn’t recognize anyone even though he used this mode of transportation every day.

Towards the back, Eddie saw a few middle-aged men and women, a woman with her two children, one young couple, a few elders, and a lanky boy with one earbud in. As he looked for a place to sit he noticed the boy was looking at him… or more at his ass. He had dark loose curls, huge glasses, black skinny jeans, a flannel over a checkered shirt, and black vans.

Being a fit, young, and noticeably gay boy in New York, Eddie had his fair share of being blatantly checked out by other men. Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes. Don’t look at him Eddie, you JUST got out of a relationship and have a lot to deal with. You don’t need anyone romantically involved in your life right now. Without looking back at the other man, Eddie stood a little taller, after having the talk with himself in his head, then started to grab the handles that were placed on the roof for those who didn’t sit down.

Unfortunately enough for Eddie, after being distracted by the boy and the pep talk with himself, he didn’t hear the doors closing, and the subway was off before he could grab onto the handlebar. Fuck. Eddie stumbled backward a few steps before his foot met another and went flying onto someone’s lap with a loud oof. An arm curled around his waist, while a large hand halted on his chest.

“Couldn’t resist me, cutie?” the boy with the large glasses asked with a smirk and a raised brow. Eddie’s face went pink before trying to steady himself on his own feet. The hand on his chest made him believe the stranger didn’t want to let him up so quickly. He gave the man an unfathomable expression.

“You good?” the man asked smugly.

“Y-yes, I am fine. Will you let me up?” Eddie replied, regaining his senses.

“I’m kinda comfy like this actually, aren’t you?” the man teased, almost hugging Eddie at this point. The worst part was that Eddie was comfortable like this and a small part of him didn’t want to get up. Yet still, he was sitting on a strangers lap on the subway in New York.

The boy chuckled when Eddie’s face turned bright red. “I’m sorry, yes you course you can,” he said, lifting his hand off Eddie’s chest and his arm off his waist, snaking around and resting on his hip. Eddie stood up carefully and sat in the seat next to the man.

“What are you doing in New York by yourself? You look pretty young.” the man said to Eddie.

“Oh I’m still in college, but I’m off to the hospital right now as an intern,” he replied. “What about you?” he continued, quickly glancing over the other man’s outfit choice. He looked young.

“I’ve lived here my whole life, but I’m off to school right now. I work with movies.” 

“Oh that’s so fun!” Eddie exclaimed. He liked what he did but was a little bored of it. He only chose to go into the medical field because he was already so familiar with it. He had hoped the feeling would go away soon, and that the only reason he wasn’t fond of it now was because interning is awful.

“Oh yes. I want to be a director one day. Like- a great one. One whose work brings people to tears and leaves them breathless.” Eddie couldn’t help but stare in admiration. The other man didn’t even say anything that interesting. It’s just he was already so attractive, and then when he was talking about his dream, his eyes gleamed and he looked so happy. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, then blush when he got caught. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before the man blurted out, “I’m Richie by the way. Richie Tozier.”

Eddie grinned. He’s so fucking attractive, he thought. “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Richie smiled. He’s so fucking cute, he thought. “Nice to meetcha Eds.”

The subway doors then opened, signaling Richie that it was his time to go. He got up. “It’s my stop”, he said turning towards Eddie.

“It really was nice to meet you though, hot stuff, feel free to fall on my lap anytime you would like.” And with that, he passed through the doors, never to see Eddie go. He was sad to see Richie go. Shit, I didn’t even get his number. But 5 minutes later it was his stop, and he reluctantly dragged his feet towards the hospital.

 

-  
Around 7 at night, Eddie Kaspbrak made his way onto the subway yet again. It was a bit dark. The white lights from inside the train illuminated Eddie’s face as he walked inside. It wasn’t that crowded, surprisingly enough. There was a couple that was dressed for a date, a few elders who smelled like smoke, and some middle-aged people coming home from work. Eddie had about a 20-minute ride so he put in his headphones to listen to Rex Orange County, a new artist he was currently obsessed with.

Whoa, I want to know

Where I can grow

When you’re not around

And I’m feeling down

So won’t you stay, for a moment

So I can stay

I, I need you so

Cause right now you know, that nothing here’s new

And I’m obsessed with you

Then I fell to the ground

And you smiled at me and said…

Eddie listened to the lyrics and was reminded of the gorgeous boy that he fell on this morning. Oi. Real smooth Kaspbrak, he thought. He truly was disappointed though. He felt some sort of connection with Richie that he didn’t even have with his last boyfriend. And the ride was so short! He didn’t even get his number! Eddie was so distracted with his own thoughts he almost missed how someone sat next to him.

There are so many seats open why is someone sitting next to- holy shit. Sitting next to Eddie Kaspbrak was the one and only Richie Tozier. What. Fucking. Luck.

“Hey Eds”, Richie said smiling. Eddie yanked his earbuds out of his ears and looked up at the tall boy before him, mouth ajar.

“R-Richie! Hi!” the small boy blurted out. Never once has he recognized the same person a day, especially on the always moving subway. Of course, there was always a chance he had ridden with the same person a few times but he wouldn’t have known because Eddie didn’t pay any attention to the people he didn’t need to.

“How…?”, Eddie started. “Er- It’s weird to run into each other again.” Eddie chuckled out anxiously.

“Well I had to find that ass again, how could I just leave it roaming around the city without someone to hold and protect it?” Richie said.

“I can protect my ass just fine actually,” Eddie said straightening his posture to get in Richie’s face more.

“Oh, I’m aware,” Richie said. “You seem like a firecracker.” He spoke in a slow yet confident voice. Eddie looked into Richie’s hazel brown orbs as Richie got lost in Eddie’s deep brown ones, surrounded by spider-like lashes.

“Of course, someone might still need to hold it.” He continued, “Unless someone is already doing that.” Richie added in a less confident manner.

“Oh no I’m very single,” Eddie said smugly, straightening out a bit more, his arms pushing him forward towards Richie.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Richie said much too slowly. His back was more hunched in order to get closer to the small boy.

“Mhm”, Eddie hummed before softly pressing his lips against the tall boy. It was better than what he thought it was going to be. The kisses he shared with his ex-boyfriend were quick. He felt used for his lips when he kissed his ex. But with Richie, it was powerful, hungry, and real. Richie gently placed his left hand on Eddie’s cheek, the touch buzzing at the contact. The kiss stayed soft for a bit but was sped up soon after. They became open-mouthed kisses, hot yet still sweet. The breathing sped up and was put into the other’s mouth with urgency.

Richie’s hand snaked around Eddie’s waist pulling their bodies closer. Eddie grabbed Richie’s stupid checkered collar shirt with both hands and smashed their lips harder together. They kissed for a solid minute before Richie pulled away. They didn’t say anything. They just looked at each other like they knew they had found something special.

“I think there’s something wrong with my eyes… I can’t seem to take them off of you.” Richie breathed out. Eddie chuckled at the joke. He took his hands off of Richie’s shirt and intertwined his own fingers together. Richie pulled his arm out from Eddie, both of them immediately missing the contact. Eddie took out his phone to look at the time; his stop was probably coming up. He unlocked the phone and clicked open the contacts app. He pressed on new contact, typing ‘Richie Tozier’ under name. He then slid the phone in Richie hands, who was looking down at his own hands. Richie’s head perked up and looked at Eddie who was smiling softly. He typed in his number, turned off the phone and gave the phone back to Eddie.

The train slowed down and Eddie stood up. “Can we meet again tomorrow?” Richie asked pulling on Eddie’s jacket sleeve.

“Of course, Trashmouth”, Eddie said with a smile curving on his lips. A few minutes later he was running to his shitty apartment. He booked it down the hallway, unlocked the door, and then slammed it behind him, his chest rising and falling fast. His arms were spread out wide like he was holding on to the door frame for dear life. He was overwhelmed with what just happened.

His roommate Bill Denbrough was on the tiny couch eating cereal and on the phone, probably with his girlfriend, Audra. Bill looked over at Eddie, worried. Eddie gave him a happy smile and waved signaling he was fine. Bill smiled in return and went back to his phone call. Eddie ran into his room and jumped on his bed landing on his belly. He got out his phone and went straight to messages to start a conversation with the beautiful stranger he met and made out with today.

He typed in ‘Richie’ but nothing came up. What the fuck? Did he delete the contact instead of putting in his number???, Eddie panicked. He went to contacts and was immediately brought with a contact under the name of ‘The Man of Your Dreams️’

“Dork,” Eddie giggled out, relieved. He texted Richie quickly, put away his phone, and walked straight to the closest. He had a date with the beautiful stranger tomorrow night and he has to start getting ready.


End file.
